How to survive living with the Stormflyers
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: Okay so basically kitten a.k.a. kittycon gets amnesia after falling off a cliff and her and her friend have to stay with the stormflyers for a while and learn how to deal with them. Other types of characters and teams will be present in this even special characters. R&R if you love it and if you don't like it oh well.


I was unconscious for a few seconds when I had crashed into the ground. I couldn't really remember what I was doing nor where I came from all I remembered was who I was_ name wise anyway. Also I no for fact that I wasn't alone cause my friend was with me.  
_

I felt myself be lifted up but I couldn't see anything! Not even my cute dangerous claws! I presume that I was blind so of course I yelled since someone was taking me away."Let me go jerk face!" I shouted."Or else I'll use my kittyfue on you!"

"Oh shut up!" Came a rude reply from the mech who was carrying me.

"Why is it so dark!" I heard someone else yell near me.

"Blaze light em up!" Said the rude mech again.

"**HOLD UP YOUR GOING TO BURN US!?**" Me and the other femme shouted at the exact same time.

"No of course not" Came a nicer reply farther off. I think it was a little femme.

A sudden flash of light came up and I saw the mech who was holding me. I glanced down and saw that there was a tone of broken rocks at the edge of the cliff. I got scared and turned into a cat and jumped away from him and over to a little bot.

"I command you to tell me where I am!" I shouted.

"Well uh your in a cave and we had spotted you and your friends signal here" The little mech explained. He was the one that almost sounded like a little femme! Well he did look like a kid so not much can be said here.

"Kitten kitten are you okay!" I heard my friend come up to me and pick me up and started petting me.

"Okay Electric Storm just because I am a cat it doesn't mean I like being petted!" I hissed but ended up starting purring.

Electric Storm laughed."But your **soooooooo Fluffy**!"

"Can we please just get out of here" The femme firewolf growled. I had just noticed her. I assumed that was blaze.

"Alright come on everyone" Ordered the mean looking mech.

I jumped out of my friends arms and converted back to my humanoid form."Man he needs to chill out"

"You girls best be glade he ain't in a bad mood" The little mech was walking next to us.

"Hmm he reminds me of prowl except more moody" Electric Storm Replied.

"Who's Prowl?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently you have amnesia uh... Kitten... since you had fell through the ground at that cliff" The little mech said before she could answer.

"Whats amnesia?" I asked him.

"Do I look like I know?!" He asked back at me.

"Uh... I don't know" I replied."Say where are we going?" I asked when a portal opened up in front of us. I flipped out and transformed back into a cat my metallic fur all puffed up. The little mech picked me up and carried me through the portal.

"Omw this place looks way different than the autobot and decepticon base!" Electric Storm shouted with glee.

"Electro go take Kittycon to Stormshadow so he can figure out what is wrong with her." The mean mech was looking back at us again.

"That's Kitten for you!" I hissed back.

A little purple mech skipped into the room. He had the most cutest expression on his face but his optics where all screwed up and it made him look like he was cross eyed.

"Aw who is that!" I asked jumping out of Electros arms and transformed back only to pick up the little guy that walked in.

He laughed and tried to squirm out of my grip."I'm Roadwinder now put me down!"

I didn't want to but I did so since that mean red fighter jet was glaring at me again. I almost wanted to yell at him cause no one I repeat no one messes with Kitten!

* * *

**Roadwinder: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Kitten has amnesia in this so she has to relearn everything on how to cope with this team.  
**

**Kitten: I'm a cybercat in this haha!**

**Inferno: Are you insane?**

**Kitten: No!**

**Roadwinder: Why are you guys so mean to me!*Starts crying***

**Roadbuster: Why did you make em cry!*Pats him on the head* It's okay lil guy thay didn't mean it.  
**

**Roadwinder:*Sniffle smile***

**Kitten:Awww!**

**Inferno:*Facepalm***

**Oh I almost forgot Electric Storm is Wheelifan101 character! The others are mine! Including Roadwinder but not Roadbuster...(Not yet at least one day he will belong to me to!) ):3**


End file.
